peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Karl's Tape Dec 1980 Jan 1981
Tape ; Name *Karl's Tape Dec 1980 Jan 1981 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1980-12-1981-01 ; Comments *Another in the Karl's Tapes series consisting of edited tracks from Richard Skinner and John Peel shows. Tracklisting File 1 SIDE ONE Skinner Show 29th December 1981 *Boomtown Rats: Banana Republic (7") Ensign BONGO 1 *Spandau Ballet: To Cut A Long Story Short (7") Chrysalis CHS 2473 *John Lennon: Imagine *Spandau Ballet: The Freeze'' (7") Chrysalis CHS 2486 *Mo-Dettes: White Mice (session?) *Stray Cats: Stray Cat Strut (Skinner session) *Adam & The Ants: Antmusic (7") CBS S CBS 9352 *Fawcett's Design For Living: Is There Somebody There? (7") Boys Own BO 2 *Motels: Days Are O.K. (But The Nights Were Made For Love) (7") Capitol CL 16149 *Subterraneans: My Flamingo (7") Demon D1001 *Boomtown Rats: Under Their Thumb Is Under My Thumb (album - Mondo Bongo) Mercury 6359 042 *'Peel Show 01 January 1981 31:12 *Basement 5: Last White Christmas (7") Island WIP 6654 *Clash: The Magnificent Seven (album - Sandinista!) CBS FSLN 1 *Damned: There Aint No Sanity Clause (7") Chiswick CHIS 139 *Gang Of Four: At Home He's A Tourist *Selecter: Selling Out Your Future (session) *Papa Tarzan: Feeling Harty (split 7" with Kojak All Starts) Nigger Kojak *Bow Wow Wow: Sexy Eifel Tower (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *Fall: Container Drivers (album - Grotesque (After The Gramme) ) Rough Trade ROUGH 18 SIDE 2 *Four Tops: I Cant Help Myself *Hollies: Look Through Any Window *Selecter: Deep Water (session) *'Skinner '''1:05:12 *Madness: That's The Way To Do It (7" - The Return Of The Los Palmas 7) Stiff BUY 108 *Generation X: Untouchables *Stray Cats: Rock This Town (7") Arista SCAT 2 *Boomtown Rats: The Elephants Graveyard (Guilty) (7") Mercury BONGO 2 *'Peel probably 14 January 1981 1:16:38 *Monoconics: Such A Shame (About You) (7" - Exit Stage Left) One Zone ZONE 001 *Delta 5: You (7" - Anticipation / You) Rough Trade RT 041 *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: You'll Never Be A Man (album - Trust) F-Beat XXLP 11 or from 4-track promo for same *Modern Eon: Euthenics (7") *New Age Steppers: Fade Away (split 7" with London Underground - Fade Away / Learn A Language) On-U Sound ON-USOUND 1 also played 22 January 1981 *Going Red: Some Boys (7") *Beat: Big Shot (v/a album - Dance Craze) Two-Tone *Nightdoctor: unknown ''lyrics - Give Me Up Uma'' *Corvettes: Love To Hate You (7") Shattered SHAT 3 *Go-Betweens: I Need Two Heads (7") Postcard POSTCARD 80 4 *'File b' *Fun City: Avalanche (v/a 7" - Mint Sauce For The Masses) Playlist PLAY 1 *Teenage Filmstars: I Helped Patrick McGoohan Escape (7") Fab Listening FL 1 *Missing Presumed Dead: Walkie Talkie Pair Of Eyes (session) *unknown ska File ;Name *1) Dec80Jan81.mp3 *2) SkinnerPeelDec90Jan81(b).mp3 ;Length *1) 01:48:11 (to 01:47:04) file ends with abortive attempt at the Fun City track *2) 00:08:28 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. ;Available *Mooo Category:Karl's Tapes Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1981